1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technology for externally displaying an output of an application specific Integrated Circuit (ASIC), and more particularly to a display apparatus having an application specific IC.
2. Background of the Related Art
FIG. 1 is a block diagram illustrating a related art external display apparatus for an application specific IC. As shown in FIG. 1, the related art external display apparatus for an application specific IC includes an application specific IC (ASIC) 1, a driving unit 2 for outputting a driving signal OUT in accordance with a signal INTERFACE received from the application specific IC 1, and a display unit 3 formed of a seven-segment Liquid Crystal Display (LCD) or Dot Matrix Liquid Crystal Display(LCD) for externally displaying a value that corresponds to an output signal OUT of the driving unit 2.
The signal INTERFACE outputted from the application specific IC 1 is a two-level (high and low) signal. The driving unit 2 converts the two-level signal INTERFACE to a multi-level signal OUT. The respective wave forms of the signals INTERFACE, OUT are shown in FIGS. 2A and 2B. The display unit 3 then externally displays the resultant output of the application specific integrated circuit 1 in accordance with the signal OUT.
The application specific IC 1 outputs a signal of a high or low level. However, the display unit 3 including the LCD or the like requires a multi-level signal. Therefore, to externally display the resultant value of the application specific IC 1 using the display unit 3 formed of LCD requires a provision of the driving unit 2 to drive the display unit 3. As illustrated in FIG. 1, the driving unit 2 is formed of an additional semiconductor chip.
The related art external display apparatus for an ASIC has various disadvantages. The external display apparatus for an application specific integrated circuit 1 includes additional devices to drive the LCD, such as the driving unit 2, which increases production cost and circuit area. Further, the application specific integrated circuit 1 requires additional hardware and software to interface with the driving unit 2.